New Generation
by Chat de Cheshire
Summary: 2035. Troisième génération de chevaliers depuis la Guerre Sainte qui opposa les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze Divins à Hadès. La vie à reprit son cours normal. La plupart des anciens Saints ont été mis en "retraite", car devenus trop vieux pour combattre et Athéna voulait leur offrir en récompense une vie paisible, sans combat ni problème.
1. Chapter 1

**Miaou les gens !**

**Et hop ! Nous voilà partis dans une fanfiction Saint Seiya !**

**Disclamer : Saint Seiya, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada (mais j'les aurais un jour ! J'les aurais !)**

**Rating : K+**

**Le mot de la fin : Nyasuu !**

* * *

**2035\. Troisième génération de chevaliers depuis la Guerre Sainte qui opposa les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze Divins à Hadès. La vie à reprit son cours normal. La plupart des anciens Saints ont été mis en "retraite", car devenus trop vieux pour combattre et Athéna voulait leur offrir en récompense une vie paisible, sans combat ni problème.**

**Et c'est ainsi que commence notre histoire...**

* * *

_[NDA : Je ne tiens pas compte d'Oméga (bien que je prenne Koga et Ryuho en otage) et du futur Soul of Gold. Les Chevaliers d'Ors ont été ressuscités, les Bronzes ont entre seize et vingt-et-un ans lors de l'obtention de leur armure, Ikki a sept ans de plus que son frère et aucun (à part Ikki et Shun) n'ont de lien de sang. Merci de votre compréhension. ]_

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation de la déesse Athéna et présidente de la Fondation Graad, s'ennuyait ferme derrière son bureau en acajou. Ses Chevaliers de Bronzes favoris étaient partis se la couler douce aux quatre coins du monde, ses Chevaliers d'Or entraînaient la nouvelle génération et elle, elle devait rester à rien faire, coincée dans son siège, loin de ses amis, au Japon. Signer de la paperasse et regarder les orphelins jouer dans le jardin étaient ses principales occupations. La réincarnation d'Athéna appelait même une petite bande d'enfants comme ses Bronzes Divins.

A cinquante-cinq ans, Saori était une belle femme. Grande, mince, avec des formes là où il en faut, elle semblait encore jeune. Les rides paraissaient l'éviter, bien que quelques uns s'étaient glissés aux coins de ses yeux azurs si pétillants. Aucun cheveux blanc ne striait sa longue et lisse tignasse violacée. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle pouvait être Atlante : après tout, son Grand Pope avait plus de deux cents ans et en avait physiquement quarante.

Enfin, malgré tout, elle était moins vive qu'au temps des Guerres Saintes. Et plus seule et plus lasse aussi. Oui, Saori s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Se demanda la présidente de la Fondation en jouant du bout des doigts avec un stylo. Rester pendue au téléphone avec le Pégase ? Non, il devait roucouler avec Miho -qu'elle détestait particulièrement- ou s'occuper de ses trois enfants. Filer incognito aux Cinq Pics ? Non, Dokho devait sans doute entraîner le fils de Shiryu et Shunrei. Et voir une famille heureuse la dégoutait au plus au point. Prendre des vacances à l'Isba ? Non, le Cygne et Andromède la renverraient dans l'avion très rapidement. S'incruster dans les valises du Phénix ? Jamais de la vie ! Et voir un homme espionner les faits et gestes de son petit frère et du "canard boiteux" n'était pas très palpitant. Honorer de sa venue ses Chevaliers d'Or, la nouvelle génération et son Grand Pope ? Elle n'allait pas non plus provoquer une guerre au Sanctuaire ! Et accessoirement, elle voulait surtout éviter les Gémeaux. Plus les disciples que les maîtres mais quand même.

Soudain, comme pour palier à son embêtement, la lourde porte de chêne de son boudoir s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un préadolescent essoufflé, aux cheveux très noirs lui tombant dans la nuque, aux yeux semblables à deux fonds de puits sombres et au visage d'architecture asiatique. D'un ton maternel, la présidente de la Fondation demanda :

"Qui a-t-il, Shiryu ?

-M'a... M'appelle pas Shiryu, m'dame... Mon... Mon nom à moi c'est Long... Long-Tian, déclama-t-il de manière saccadée, pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Peu importe ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est... C'est Amin qui... qui se bat avec Su... Suzaku car il a... il a frappé son petit frère...

La femme aux cheveux violets soupira en se passant sa fine main droit sur le visage.

-Encore ? J'y vais, tu me suis ?

L'enfant attrapa les phalanges de la dame qui lui servait de pseudo-mère. Saori esquissa un sourie avant de passer le seuil de son luxueux bureau. Ils avancèrent d ans les si longs couloirs très richement décorés, aux lambris dorées et aux larges fenêtres cintrées, avant d'arriver enfin dans la cour gravillonnée, d'où s'étendait un immense et verdoyant jardin, tâché de frêles pâquerettes et bercé par le doux piaillement des oiseaux. Seul un attroupement d'enfants troublait la sérénité de ce lieu. Des cris fusaient çà et là.

Un petit garçon, du même âge que le jeune chinois, était à l'écart. Il semblait effrayé et avait des traces de coups sur le visage. Saori, dans son rôle de figure maternelle, cria d'une voix autoritaire.

-Les enfants ! Arrêtez de suite ! Sinon...

Plus un bruit. La bagarre avait apparemment cessé.Le garçonnet, auparavant seul, était derrière un autre enfant, qui semblait fort et grand. Mais, à bien y regarder, le préadolescent qui protégeait le gamin avait des traits assez féminins. On pourrait croire que c'était une fille. Et bien, oui, c'en était une. Suzaku, le grand qui protégeait son petit-frère, était juste une jeune fille très protectrice.

Le plus jeune des deux s'appelait Misaki. Il était vraiment adorable et avait un caractère très doux. On remarquait de suite qu'il aimait énormément sa sœur. Ses cheveux châtains, un peu plus court que ceux de Long-Tian, frisottaient un peu et retombaient en frange devant ses grands yeux noisettes. Son visage, comme celui de Suzaku, était typé asiatique.

Suzaku enlaça son frère qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète, Misaki, m'dame Kido est là... Chhh... Calme-toi...

Amin, un gosse à la tignasse blonde foncée, au type occidental et à la peau halée, s'inclina devant Saori. Ses yeux verts forêt semblaient soucieux de la punition et pourtant, ils reflétaient un immense respect envers la présidente de la Fondation.

-Jabu ! Ikki !

Les deux anciens adversaires, surpris par les noms que leur donnait la réincarnation d'Athéna, ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Mais m'dame ! On s'appelle ni Ikki, ni Jabu ! C'est juste Amin et Suzaku !

La femme sourit tendrement. Ils leur ressemblaient tant...

-Enfin... Donc, Amin et Suzaku... Vous êtes de corvée de nettoyage pendant les trois prochaines semaines.

Elle voulait paraître autoritaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux enfants de la Fondation. Tastumi, feu son fidèle protecteur, était moins laxiste et n'hésitait pas à avoir recours aux châtiments corporels. Mais, c'était mieux ainsi, pensait Saori, les petits sont plus joyeux et plus vivants.

Misaki se lovait contre la poitrine prépubère de sa sœur. Il sentit une main familière lui passer dans les cheveux puis un léger baiser sur sa tête.

-J'ai peur...Grande sœur...

-T'inquiète Misaki... Je suis là... Chhh...

La réincarnation d'Athéna se sentit fondre devant une scène aussi tendre. Elle se souvenait qu'il y a quelques années, ces deux-là avaient frappé à la porte de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient l'air misérables : la plus vieille, vêtue d'un sweat shirt bien trop grand pour elle, serrait contre son corps un petit être frêle, qui semblait pouvoir mourir à tout instant.

-Calme-toi Misaki... Chhh...

Soudain, un gamin, du même âge que le jeune chinois et que le frère de Suzaku, arriva en courant, un vieux ballon dans les bras. Ses yeux marrons-verts reflétaient une telle candeur, une telle joie de vivre qu'on avait envie de lui donner la bonne Athéna sans concession. Ses cheveux, courts et bruns, flottaient dans la brise.

-Qui veut faire une partie de foot ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Parlez pas tous en même temps...

-C'est bon Kazuki, j'viens avec mes copains par contre ! lança Amin en partant vers le terrain, situé un peu plus en contrebas.

La troupe, jamais sans son chef, le suivi docilement.

-Dis, Suzaku ? Tu veux bien être de mon équipe ?

-Nan. Pas question.

Le petit brun haussa les épaules avant d'attraper par le bras Long-Tian.

-Toi, tu viens ! D'accord ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il le traînait déjà vers le point de rendez-vous. La fillette caressa distraitement la tête de son adorable frangin, lui murmurant des mots gentils pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Elle s'en occupe comme d'une mère, se disait souvent Saori.

La femme, au bout d'un long moment, se décida enfin à tourner les talons. En s'engouffrant dans les corridors, elle entendit le bruit strident d'un sonnerie de téléphone. La présidente de la Fondation se précipita vers son bureau, décrocha le combiné avant de demander :

-Allô, Fondation Graad bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Shion ? Quelle joie de vous entendre ! Vous venez à l'orphelinat ? Cela fera plaisir aux enfants ! C'est vrai ? Quand alors ? D'accord, merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !

Elle raccrocha. Le Grand Pope, sans doute accompagné de quelques Chevaliers d'Or, allait rendre visite à Athéna. Il arriverait dans la semaine. Restait à savoir si elle faisait une surprise ou prévenait les enfants avant.

* * *

_Pour la petite anecdote, Suzaku devait s'appeler Kagome. Puis j'ai appris que Suzaku signifiait phénix. Mais j'ai quand chanté Kagome Kagome en français une bonne dizaine de minutes (Encerclez. Encerclez. Derrière toi qui est donc caché...)_

_Et je me suis éclatée à refaire ma relation avec mon frère par le biais de Misaki et Suza'._

* * *

**Ça va a plu ? Une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait du bien !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miaou les gens !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, ses joies, ses peines... surtout ses peines.**

**Disclamer : Saint Seiya, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada (mais j'les aurais un jour ! J'les aurais !)**

**Rating : T**

**Le mot de la fin : Tomates ? Review ?**

* * *

_[NDA : Les chevaliers d'Or de Saint Seiya étant à la retraite, je prends comme Golds ceux d'Oméga (à quelques exceptions près, par exemple le Lion et le Capricorne d'Oméga seront remplacés par des OCs). Bien sûr, Raki sera le Bélier en titre . Tous auront un disciple voire plusieurs. Dokho et Shion sont tricentenaires.]_

* * *

Shion serrait les dents. Gérait-il des chevaliers ou une colonie de vacances ? Parce que des enfants jouaient près de lui. Non pas que ça le dérange, au contraire ! Mais ces jeunes gens piaillaient de leur voix de crécelle, pleuraient et se battaient. Bien sûr, des gardes du Sanctuaire s'étaient dévoués pour les surveiller, mais en fin de compte, ce fut le Grand Pope qui en a hérité.

L'atlante lâcha son stylo et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son bureau. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, pas un seul crin blanc ne striait cette tignasse verte. Pas un seul ride sur son visage. Pourtant, il est déjà tricentenaire et en paraît à peine quarante. Sa jouvence extérieure, il la devait à son patrimoine génétique atlante.

Ses yeux roses églantines se fermèrent. Du calme, enfin un peu de calme. Shion pouvait enfin préparer l'équipe de ceux qui l'accompagneraient voir les enfants de la fondation. Il reprit son outil scripteur et nota quelques noms. Dokho de la Balance, son ami de longue date, ferait partie du voyage. Pour ajouter de la jeunesse, il inscrit aussi le nom de la Bélier en titre. Les Gémeaux, toutes générations, ne viendraient pas pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Le Taureau en titre, Harbinger, participerait aussi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, sortant le Grand Pope de ses élucubrations. Un homme, aux cheveux bleus blanchissant et aux quelques rides, entra comme essoufflé.

\- "Grand... Grand Pope... Ka... Kanon vient de... vient de s'effondrer, lança le vieux Chevalier en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Saga, tu me dis que Kanon vient de tomber dans les pommes. Vous avez prit son pouls ?

\- Ou... Oui... C'est juste... justement ça le pi... pire...

Le sang de l'atlante ne fit qu'un tour. le pouls prit, le pire... Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre : le cœur du deuxième ex-Gémeaux ne battait plus.

\- J'arrive Saga.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se leva et disparut, emportant avec lui la personne qui l'avait prévenu.

Devant le troisième temple, il y avait foule. Les Béliers étaient penchés au dessus du corps, l'examinant et réfléchissant à un moyen de le sauver. Les Taureaux s'occupaient de réconforter ceux qui pleuraient. Les Cancers fouillaient le Puits des Morts, en espérant ne rien trouver. Les Lions aidaient leurs collègues du second temple. Les Vierges aidaient les médecins. La Balance première du nom faisait son possible pour se rendre utile, la deuxième était avec l'un des Béliers. Les Scorpions ne lançaient aucune blague de mauvais goût, chose étrange tout de même. Les Sagittaires étaient les grands absents, mais leur cosmos se sentait. Les Capricornes coupaient des herbes médicinales dans l'espoir de sauver l'ex Dragon des Mers. Les Verseaux préparaient de la glace pour le rafraîchir. Les Poissons cherchaient dans leur gamme quelle rose pouvait être utile. Et c'est dans ce beau bazar que le Grand Pope réapparut.

\- Poussez-vous enfin ! Laissez respirer ce malheureux ! tonna-t-il.

En un seul mouvement, tout le monde s'écarta. Shion s'avança vers le corps et posa une main sur le front froid. Il lui transmettait du cosmos. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre de la part des Crabes :

\- Il vient de se jeter dans le puits ! C'est fini !

Trente secondes de battement. Saga s'effondra, s'accrochant désespérément à son frère. Les actuelles Gemini se précipitèrent derrière leur maître. Les disciples sanglotaient dans les capes des Chevalières. Le vieux Lion sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Milo du Scorpion pleurait, appuyé contre son collègue du Verseau que ne restait pas de glace. Le maître de Raki se laissa aller dans son chagrin, contre le torse de Genbu de la Balance.

Personne ne resta passif, chacun avait sa réaction. Cela allait de la petite larme des plus aguerris aux gros sanglots des jeunes disciples. A contre-cœur, Shion annonça que tous devaient rentrer dans leur temple respectifs. Le vieux Gémeaux encore vivant réclama le cadavre à corps et à cris. On le lui donna.

Dans un dernier regard vers la dépouille, chacun rentra dans sa maison. Seul Shion resta devant le troisième. Il n'eut pas la force de se téléporter jusqu'à son bureau, et monta donc lentement les marches et rendant visite aux endeuillés.

De retour derrière son bureau, l'atlante se dit qu'il préférait mille fois les cris joyeux des enfants, les pitreries de certains chevaliers, les plaintes de autres que les pleurs et sanglots du Sanctuaire devenu trop silencieux.

* * *

**C'est court, je sais. Par contre, un bonbon pour celui qui devinera les couples entre chevaliers !**


End file.
